Talk:IGo One Direction/@comment-4996963-20120407173727
Hi. I am just a typical Directioner and just cant be dealing with all these fake fans who only knew about 1D on ICarly. I mean seriously, come on. They have been popular for ages and now they come on ICarly you all suddenly like them. Im not hating on ICarly or anything but its just the fans that are like 'Omg! Icarly is gonna make 1D more popular! SO PROUD' and 'Proud fan of 1D before the ICarly episode even aired' its just too sad. How can you only know about them now? Or only love them now? Im sorry but it gets on my nerves. And I've been on this page many times, and theres already ICarly fan accounts with the boys as their pic and saying how much they love 1D. Fair enough if you liked 1D before ICarly and liked ICarly anyway but if you ship NIRANDA, gtfo of this fandom for sure. You cannot ship Niranda, they aren't a cute couple. Niall doesn't even like her. That interview, at first Niall said he didn't like anyone and then Louis said 'You need an answer' so Liam came out with 'Miranda? Miranda Cosgrove?' and he nodded like later on. What else was he gonna do? If he said no then he would have to pick someone. And i hate how they are making Harry like the main boy. He aint the main boy! And how they make all the hot guys fall in love with Miranda, or just act stupid for her/whatev. Its so stupid, they need to get better writers. Oh yeah and 1D can't act seriously, Im a massive fan of them but making them act is just ridiculous. I love how they try and im not being mean or anything, but have you seen the awkwardness in the sneak peeks? Flipping hell, its like a world war and both countries leaders come face to face. Im not over exaggerating, I just feel sorry for them. They couldn't really back out on it could they? Their management had it all set up & everything. I just want the boys to be themselves, be joking around but not like this. Not on a kids show. Now loads of stupid 7-10 year olds are gonna start liking them and call themselves a directioner and make fan accounts on Twitter and the boys follow them. I just want the boys to go on Celeb Juice and shows that are suitable for them. This has gone out of control, everyone is going to see them as a kid boyband, like Big Time Rush and the Jonas Brothers. I don't want that, no true fan does. People are already comparing the boys to them, and I've seen loads of little fans running around in my town wearing a 1D top. Yeah, I gave them dirty looks cos they shouldn't wear it. Its not for them. I hope that the little 7-10 year olds will stay away from the boys, they need to get on with their childhood and play duck duck goose and paint pretty pictures.